


Piggy Little Punks

by liveordie



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveordie/pseuds/liveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan plays Angry Birds. Jack is annoyed. This is a birthday present to my mom (who is awesome, by the way), but I wanted to post it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy Little Punks

"What are you doing?" Jack asked when he saw Dan sitting at his desk.

"Bustin' some piggy little punks," Dan replied casually as he swiped his finger across the screen of Jack's phone. Jack stood behind Dan and peered over his shoulder.

Angry Birds.

"You know we have actual work that actually needs to get done, right?"

"But that's paperwork. I need something to keep my punk-bustin' skills agile."

"And you're going to do that with _my_ phone?" Jack asked incredulously.

"For the record, I have no idea how it got here. Your smarty-phone started buzzin' so I picked it up and tried to figure out why it was buzzin' and then the piggies were being mean. Jack, I don't think you understand. I am on a very serious mission to rescue some little birdies from some mean little piggies."

"Was someone calling me?" Dan shrugged in response.

Jack snatched the phone from him, rolling his eyes and intending to find out who had called him.

"Hey! I'm not done bustin' those punks!"

"Do your actual work!"


End file.
